Koudoutai: 12 Zodiac Fighters Special
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: COMPLETED Alternate retelling. Kyuu Renjou investigates a spate of missing persons when he was dragged into the Digimon world, but was saved by Gemini, who was killed. Kyuu takes his place and is now hunted by other Zodiac fighters, including Ryu Amakus
1. Intro

**Koudoutai: 12 Zodiac Signs Special **

Greetings, fellow DSQ fans and readers! Welcome to another, but first of the two **_FINAL_**

installment of the Koudoutai fics!

First, I want to thanks you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying **Koudoutai** parts 1, 2 and 3

(**_The New Enemy, The Zodiac Strikes Back _**and **_Fight For The Future _**). I'm very

happy that you liked it. It really touched me a lot, and because of this, I'm more than inspired

to make another DSQ fic. And thanks to those who read and reviewed the trilogy. I really

appreciate it.

Yes, I know that Koudoutai has already reached its proper ending, but why make another fic

involving (meaning **_Zodiac_** in English)? Well, let me explain: This fic, which is also about

Koudoutai, is somewhat of an alternate setting, slightly different from the Koudoutai Trilogy.

And thus, the situation here in this fic will be slightly altered from the Koudoutai parts 1, 2 and 3.

Now, one of the reasons for this is that, the fic you're about to read was inspired from the

TV special, **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**. In that TV special, the story of Ryuki is

somewhat altered a bit from the actual TV series, somewhat of an alternate re-telling of the series.

So therefore I'll be applying it here. And another experiment for me to try out in making a fic.

I happened to watch the 13 Riders special of Kamen Rider Ryuki accidentally on

**www**()**youtube**()**com**, and fortunately, there were English subtitles, and thus I was able to

understand the actual actions and story and it was enough for me to relate. And since the

Koudoutai fics I've written were inspired from Kamen Rider Ryuki, I decided to give this fic a try.

So here it is.

And since this fic is an alternate re-telling, there will be some changes in the story involving the Zodiac.

And believe it or not, two of the main DSQ characters, Class Q's Kyuu Renjou and Ryu Amakusa,

will be the main characters of this fic, and they'll be among the Zodiac fighters who'll fight each other

(and kill each other, if given the chance) to win the coveted prize of their desires.

Oh, yeah, in case you don't know, Kamen Rider Ryuki, or **Mask Rider Ryuki** to the Filipinos, is

the 12th installment of the Kamen Riders series. It's about 13 Kamen Riders, with their assigned

Card Decks (12 males and 1 female), are tasked to kill other Kamen Riders until only one survives,

and if that Zodiac fighter emerges as the sole survivor, he/she will get the wish that Rider desires

(kind of like **_The Highlander_** TV series). It was aired in Japan from 2002-2003, and was aired

in the Philippines from 2004-2005. Being a Kamen Rider fan since the early 90's, and having watched

Ryuki and Kamen Rider Black, those two shows were the deciding factor for me to try an experimental

DSQ fic by infusing the elements from Kamen Rider into DSQ. And hence the Koudoutai fic was born.

And speaking of elements, I've decided to put **Pluto** in as an added diversion into this fic. Before

Koudoutai was made, I was trying to come up with a fic involving Pluto, but Rhapsoding Riyoko made

a Pluto fic at that time, and that Pluto was defeated in that fic (**Pluto Returns**). Since I felt that, at that time,

if I make a fic about Pluto, it would compromise Riyoko's fic, and that I believed that Pluto's popularity

has waned, I decided to put it off for now. But after a year and a half, I thought that maybe if I made a Pluto

fic by infusing parts from the Koudoutai fics into this fic, maybe it might not look bad, so here it is.

And before you scratch your heads and thought "I read Koudoutai Parts 1-3 already. Why read this again?",

well let me tell you. This is an alternate re-telling. And unlike the trilogy, this fic will be fairly short, about 1

0 chapters. And no, it won't be that long, 'coz everyone will pop out, and it'll be action-packed.

Oh, yeah, I decided to try another experiment:

This fic will feature two possible endings, but you, my dear readers, will get to choose one ending.

I'll let you in on the mechanics once you've reached the end of this fic.

Now that I've said my piece, it's time to get a move on.

Sorry about this chapter. Next chapter will be the start. And no, This is strictly about Kyuu and Ryu, so

Class C (The Chosen Children from Digimon Adventure 02) won't be here in this fic.

Ok, onto the next chapter!


	2. Prologue

**Koudoutai: 12 Zodiac Fighters Special**

Hello, DSQ readers! Welcome to Chapter 1. But the action won't start here just yet, as

the man orchestrated of the Zodiac Wars, **Shido Suzaku** (you get to see him in the three

Koudoutai fics), shows up in this fic and gets to talk to you, the readers, on what to expect

in this fic. And also shown here is a sample of what's in store for this fic. And one more

thing: I'll be putting in an anime character in a cameo appearance as he'll be very pivotal

to this fic's plot.

So here it is…the **12 Zodiac Signs Special!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A heart beats, faltering, exhausted. A terrified face peering down. He lies, limp and so fragile

looking. "Ryu," Kyuu breathes out, agonized. He shakily puts his hands under Ryu's head and

body, pulling the practically lifeless form up to him. "You..." he chokes. And Ryu opens his eyes.

"Renjou," he says, sounding vaguely surprised. And then Kyu sees Ryu is holding his card deck,

up to him. "Fight, please. Take mine..." Kyuu runs his fingers up to Ryu's bare arm to take the deck,

but these words are the other man's last. His body is dead weight in Kyuu's arms. "Ryu..." Kyuu gasps

out. Tears roll, huge and unheeded, from his eyes. "Ryu!" And now he uses the deck, transforming

into the Zodiac Iteza, in "Survive" armor form. He rides in on the Dark Raider, into a place where white

sheets hang sheltering over a construction of mirrors inside the Digimon world. "If I destroy that mirror,

the passageway linking Earth to the Digimon world will close. The fighting will end... but is that really the

right thing to do? But what should I do?", he wonders. Only the dead body left behind could have answered

that. "Should I finish it all, or continue to fight in Ryu's place?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. A man standing, images reflected. Dark, lips were wide, with no emotions to display.

Just silence. Shido Suzaku. And he speaks to you, the readers.

**Shido Suzaku**: "This is another Koudoutai story. It is a story of the beginning. There are two ways

this story can end. Kyuu Renjou will take Ryu Amakusa's place and keep fighting."

The scene then shows Kyuu, as the Zodiac fighter Sagittarius and as Sagittarius, in his Survive form

armor, is being surrounded by the 9 other Zodiac fighters in a circle.

**Shido Suzaku**: "Or he'll stop the fighting..." Libra, approaching in the mirror. The card deck held out.

Kyuu cringing on the street to the puzzlement of passer-bys determined to mind their own business.

"Which is for you to decide. Every single one of you has an influence on this tale." He holds two

Advent cards in his hands, and then flings them out for you to see the other side. Selection one is a

**Blue Card**, written in white text, **YES**, calls for him to continue the fight (and that would mean I'll

post in the continuation of this fic). The other is a **Red Card**, written in white text, **NO**, calls for him

to stop fighting.

**Shido Suzaku**: "Whether you want the story to end, in a happy ending or not, its up to you, the readers

to decide the fate of the ending of this fic, and to see if you wish to see the proper ending of this fic, as

well as you wish to see the other alternate story to Koudoutai.".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A New Beginning

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Welcome! Here is the start of this fic. And this is where Kyuu's adventure would begin.

And expect a lot of twists and turns, and within the chapters, there be some cameo

appearances by some anime characters.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

Hajime no Ippo is owned by Kodonasha, Madhouse Studio and Nippon Television.

**A/N**: Again I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for

better understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since

the setting is (alternate) present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their

original Japanese names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes. Also, this is for

those who are new here. And I'll include the website where I based the characters.

**http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/**

- The site of Kamen Rider Ryuki. That's where I based the characters of the Zodiac fighters.

**---**

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

– http(:)//members.fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/oja(.)html

**---**

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/gai(.)html

**---**

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/scissors(.)html

**---**

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/impaler(.)html

**---**

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/ryuuki(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/ryuuga(.)html

**---**

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/tiger(.)html

**---**

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/(.)html

**---**

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/raia(.)html

**---**

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/knight(.)html

**---**

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/verde(.)html

**---**

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/zolda(.)html

**---**

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/femme(.)html

** ---**

It was a very sunny and peaceful day, and things seem peaceful, but things have just

changed, as a very upset Yukihira was scolding Kuniko because the computers went

down when she clumsily tripped over the wires, causing the plug to be pulled from its

socket, shutting it down. Since Yuki was about to save her files, but with Kuniko's

clumsiness, she was unable save it on her back-up files, and thus she has to start working

on her report from scratch. Kuniko drinks from a bottle of milk and looks wry. Kazuma,

the DDS' part-time technician and programming expert, is trying to make a remedy of the

situation. Frustrated, Yuki left computer lab, with Kuniko trailing after Yuki. Alone, Kazuma

then took the opportunity to work on the PC's. After an hour, the Pcs were restored and

then Kinta came, and a heated argument ensues on which detective method is faster:

Manual or technological?

Yokohama International Stadium, Yokohama prefecture. 15-year old Kyuu Renjou was

walking along the sidewalk, sagging. Why is he here? He's here because this is the last place

where some people who vanished were last seen. Since this morning, Kyuu was assigned by

Principal Dan to conduct an investigation on the rampant spate of missing persons, as the police

were baffled by the strange occurrences. Kyuu was about to leave the stadium, but he stops,

leaning against a mirrored surface, and drinks from his water bottle. "It seems so normal." Kyuu

thought. But just as he was about to leave that place, a strange, sharp sound whispers in the air.

Hearing it, he stops and turns around, puzzled. Only to see in his reflection a hank of white silken

strands wrapped around his neck. He starts to pull at it in surprise. Then he realizes the cord

goes off, into the mirror, whose surface has started to ripple. And suddenly he is yanked inside.

Kyuu screams as he flies through crystallized surfaces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

A New Beginning 

And soon he lands, hard and badly, head cracking against the pavement. "What in…" he

starts, trying to straighten up. "What is heck is going on here?" Kyuu thought, as he gets

to his feet and looks around at a world that seems just the same. Except for the slight

squalling noise the monster pursuing him makes as it strikes and sends him tumbling. And

the signs nearby that now can be seen are their mirror reflections. What pursues him is a

strange being, metallic and yet organic. Bulbous eyes, bigger than the head, long golden

fangs, white armor. White Spidramon (a Digimon whose a hybrid of a humanoid and a spider).

And it comes to collect its dinner, wiping slobber from its long jaws. But then a body hurtles

out of nowhere, clad in red armor it impacts on the White Spidramon and knocks it away.

Kyuu, near paralyzed with fear asks, "Are... are you a human being or...?" And the tall man

turns to face him. It is the Zodiac **Futagoza** (**_Gemini_**). Though terrified, Kyuu tries to follow

the battle when suddenly beyond them is a terrible, bright light. It was white, and shining.

Mirrored surface. Then a paper falls, a paper with a drawing upon it. Onto the mirrored surface

of the Digimon world, and now a new Digimon is released, created from that paper.

The Gold Spidramon, honeycombed in white and black, and golden streaks. Futagoza turns

and notes its presence, while Kyuu gasps in horror. Gold Spidramon joins the attack on Futagoza.

And this is very dangerous. The two Digimons were double-teaming Futagoza cruelly.

A motorcycle, two people riding. The driver wears a closed, black helmet that says Shoei. His

passenger is a wide-eyed young woman who suddenly smacks at his shoulder, calling him to stop.

"Ryu!" For they can see clearly in a round mirror the battle going between Futagoza and the

two monsters. He puts in a card. "**STRIKE VENTO**", announces his visor and Dragredder

comes to happily curl around him for attack. Its fires destroy the White Spidramon and knock

Gold Spidramon back badly. And then Futagoza slowly topples over and lands like a rock on

his back. Kyuu races to him. "Hey! Get back up, hey!" he cries, shaking the man. But then he

hears a strange sound, feels a terrible tingling sensation. He stares at his fingers, which are starting

to lose cohesion. And then the belt on the armored man he holds flashes. Now the man is unarmored,

lying there in a dark blue t-shirt, light gray slacks, a sweatband on his wrist. He looks so very normal,

but it's clear he's in bad shape. Kyuu was shocked, as he recognizes the man: ex-featherweight

champion **Makunochi Ippo** (from **_Hajime no Ippo_**). Kyuu helps him to sit up as he tries to

explain to Kyuu their situation. "Listen to me carefully. Once you've been caught in the Digimon world,

you can't return... unless you become a Zodiac fighter." Ippo's lips are white, eyes black against

too pale skin. "Zodiac…fighter?" Kyuu repeats in confusion. Ippo lifts his head and gazes at the

boy. Then he grabs Kyuu's shoulder in a shaking grip. "You..." he lifts a card deck and starts to

push it into Shinji's hands, "…use this." Gold Spidramon is getting back to its feet. Ippo turns his

head slightly, but Kyuu gets to his feet, card deck gripped tight and then the belt wafts into existence

around his waist. He is still disintegrating, and Ippo, at his feet tells him urgently to put the deck into

the belt. And when he does, the Futagoza armor encases him. Ippo looks feverishly up at him.

"Use the card. FIGHT!" . Indeed, Kyuu, in his armored form, goes for the offensive, for

Gold Spidramon is fast approaching. Panting, Kyuu pulls a card from the deck and secures it in

his visor. "**SWORD VENTO**" the visor announces, and a Chinese Dao sword falls from the sky,

from a flash of light near the ceiling, right into Kyuu's uncertain hands. It's a darned good thing

Gold Spidramon is already badly injured, or Kyuu would have been dead. One more hit with the

blade is all it takes, and Gold Spidramon goes up in flames. Trembling, knees about to buckle,

Kyuu turns to see the man who'd instructed him is starting to come apart. With a panicked cry,

he runs to the disintegrating body. With the last of his strength the dying Ippo tells him "You'll live,

but now you'll have to fight the other Zodiacs…", and passes a white sheet of paper into Kyuu's

hands. And then Ippo points northwards. He points to the distant sculpture of mirrors. And his

evaporating body finally finishes the process. He is gone. Makunochi Ippo is dead.

The new Zodiac Futagoza tumbles from the mirror surface of the Digimon world and back into

the real world. His armor vanishes leaving Kyuu was panting and as terrified as before. He still

holds the card deck, and the white paper for dear life. That paper proves to be a list of names

and addresses. Bewildered, Kyuu stared at it. Then a voice says sternly, "Hey, Kyuu!" Kyuu

turns uncertainly to find two people approaching under the bright sun. A girl in light clothing is in

front. Behind her was a slender, 15-year old teen, dressed in sweater and pants. It was Ryu Amakusa,

his DDS classmate and roommate of his house. "Give that card deck to us.", says Ryu, causing

Kyuu to backs away uncertainly. "What are you talking about, Ryu? How do you know what I'm

holding?" Ryu touches the woman's shoulder in warning and outpaces her to confront the uncertain,

defensive Kyuu. "Just do as I say, or you be in grave danger." "Then tell me why you know about

this card deck that I'm holding! Do you know something that I don't?!" Kyuu ranted. "Give me the

deck. You weren't meant to be a Zodiac fighter." Ryu stated firmly. Kyuu blinked, and started to

suspect something. "Don't tell me…that…you're one of them… then…please, tell me what this is

about!" When Kyuu grabs his shoulders, seeking more information, Ryu flips him away. But the girl

cuts in firmly, "You're better off not knowing. Give us the card deck, and you return to your everyday

life." Kyuu meets her eyes in confusion. "I can't just do that. People are missing, and some are dying!"

Kyuu rebutted, but Ryu answers coolly, "You mean Makunochi Ippo? He was doomed sooner or

later, anyway. There's no way to close the Mirror that connects our world from the Digimon World.

Those who become Zodiac fighters have to keep fighting to be the last one standing, so they can

win their wish. If you can't fight, you die.". Kyuu defensively says "Don't talk like that! You think it's

wrong to try to help people?! I think I want to take Makunochi Ippo's place!" Annoyed, Ryu snaps,

"Don't say such a stupid thing," and snatches for the card deck and they start tussling over it. The

paper slips away and falls to the ground, along with another card deck, which has a symbol of an

archer engraved. Curious, Ryu picks it up but Kyuu is swift to snatch it back, glaring. "Give me that!"

Ryu is startled, looking very surprised. Then he lifts his gaze and studies his Class Q classmate.

Then notices his card deck on the floor and picks it up, but Kyuu saw it as well. Kyuu was shocked

to the core. "My _Kami-Sama_…Ryu…you're a Zodiac too?" Kyuu then looked at the list, and saw

Ryu's name, along with his Zodiac name: **Iteza** (**_Sagittarius_**). Ryu then turned his face away and said,

"Kyuu Renjou…" Ryu considers ignoring Kyuu for a moment, then turns to face him and says with a

faint hint of gentleness, "You'd better remember this. You're Zodiac name is on that list. Since you

become one of the Zodiac fighters, you'll be my enemy." With that parting comment, he leaves. Startled

by his abruptness, the girl says his name sharply as he passes her. Then she gives Kyuu a brief, dark

gaze and goes after Ryu. Kyuu watches them go, then looks down at the list. The first name is

Takeshi Asakura.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think about my alternate DSQ fic? And what do you think about the first chapter?

Do you think Kyuu and Ryu are acting out of character?

And what do you think about Kyuu (being **Gemini**) and Ryu (being **Sagittarius**) part of Zodiac?

And how will this affect their friendship and their roles as DDS classmates now that they realized that

they were both Zodiac fighters?

Feedbacks are welcome, and don't forget to send in your votes.

And let me know what you think of the setting that I've written.


	4. Enter Aquarius and Taurus

**Koudoutai: 12 Zodiac Fighters Special**

Here's the second chapter of this fic, and this is where Kyuu's quest on unraveling the

mystery of the missing person cases, and meeting

with the rest of the zodiac fighters. Remember to cast in your votes to decide the ending

of this story.

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N # 1**:

I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for better

understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since the

setting is present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their original Japanese

names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

**A/N # 2**:

I forgfot to tell you that I'll be introducinhg another OC. His name is Kyo Renjou, Kyuu's

younger twin brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after that harrowing experience with the two Spidramons, Kyuu felt that he

was being thrust right into a middle of a conflict. First, he discovered that there was a

hidden passageway that connects the real world and the Digimon world, in which he

found out that discover that the cause of the frequent missing person case were the

hungry Digimons who preys on humans. Then there's Ryu, his DDS classmate and

friend, and roommate to his house. He was surprised to learn that he too was among the

12 Zodiac fighters, under the Zodiac sign and name **Iteza**, meaning **_Sagittarius_**.

Kyuu and Ryu then had to keep this knowledge from Mrs. Renjou, and Kyuu's twin brother,

Kyo (Yup, in this fic I made it appear that Kyuu has a twin brother. Hence, the **Gemini** name

fits here. And that means Kyuu and Kyo might fight each other)

Kyuu forgot that Kyo was his twin brother, and didn't think that Kyo would be dragged into

this Zodiac mess. Kyuu then asked Ryu how he got hold of the Sagittarius deck, and why he

became a Zodiac. Ryu was mum on that query, while Kyo pretended to be asleep, not wanting

to let the two boys know that he was eavesdropping.

Right now, he was heading towards the Sapporo Prison, to meet up with **Mizugameza**,

otherwise known as **_Aquarius_**. He wanted to meet the rest of the Zodiac fighters, and maybe

he could persuade them to stop the war and instead convince them to focus on saving everyone

from the Digimons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Meeting with Aquarius and Taurus **

The prison complex is large and pristine white from the outside. Kyuu follows a guard through

the halls, passed several gates. The guard leads Kyuu to a cell, and Kyuu stares at the man

inside in terror. The guard gives Kyuu five minutes, and leaves him alone there. The man inside is

bound in a white straightjacket. A mask is over his mouth to keep him from biting. Long, black,

thick cords from the corner of the cell to hold him still, others bind his ankles, his waist, and his

chest. He hangs there, sunlight turning his light-dyed hair golden and deceptively soft. He opens

his eyes, lifts them that shine with madness and fury. "Who are you?" he asks hoarsely through the

mask. Though half-paralyzed, Kyuu pulls out his deck and holds it up. Eyebrows shoot up and the

menace lifts, Asakura regards him with curiosity. "A Zodiac, eh? Are you prepared to die?" He

continues with feral threat, "People who become Zodiac are my meat." He jerks forward in his bonds,

but they are tight and the movement is restricted. "And I'm always, so very, hungry." He regards Kyuu

with blazing interest, "If I defeat you, I'll be satisfied for a little while..." Kyuu shivers and asks, "Why

are you telling me this?" But before further explanation can be garnered, another voice cuts in. "Enough,

enough." Arrival of a tall, handsome man in exquisitely cut suit. Shuichi Kitaoka. "It's a waste of time

trying to talk with him like he's a normal person." He sets down his briefcase and his eyes light upon the

deck in Kyuu's hand. "Oh dear me, another Zodiac. So, did you come here to fight Takeshi Asakura?"

As Kyuu doesn't answer, only continues to stare haplessly, he continues. "But he's finished already.

Aren't you?" and he leans, glorying in his freedom, on the bars of the cell. "You made a hell of a blunder.

You escaped from jail, but got yourself arrested again." Asakura practically hisses. But Kitaoka has

his deck, and pulls it out to wave mockingly at him. "I took this from your possessions." (Oh, he is cruel)

"And no one else can use it," he adds, laughingly. But Asakura's eyes leave him, to focus beyond

with interest and a sort of shining hope. Kitaoka, puzzled, leans closer to the bars. And then there is

that strange sound that heralds a mirror breach. Kitaoka's eyes travel to the one mistake made. The

surface of Kyuu shades, which has a reflection, "Look out!" cries Kitaoka, slapping the shades out of

Kyuu's hands. But it lands in a pool of light and out of the curving reflective surface comes Venosnaker.

It snaps the bonds holding Asakura, its tail slashes Kitaoka's hand in passing, and he cries out,

dropping Asakura's deck. Kyuu sees it and reaches for it, but another hand gets it first. For Venosnaker

has released Asakura from his bonds. And Kyuu finds himself straightening up to look into the blazing

eyes, meet the bare skin of the man, seeing the terrible burn scar on his shoulder. Kyuu, so young, is not

prepared for this kind of situation when Asakura strikes as fast as his snake, grabbing him and pinning

him viciously against the bars. "You've also made a hell of a blunder!" he says smugly, then grips his deck

in his teeth and pulls Kyuu's bottle of water off his belt. Yanking it open, he drops it and stamps on it to

speed the outpouring of water on the floor of the cell. He releases Shinji and holds out the deck to his

reflection. Then made a pose before chanting "Henshin!", and now he is encased in his armor, stretching

contentedly he turns towards the two standing persons, paralyzed against the wall on the other side of the

gate. And Mizugameza kicks the gate hard, breaching it. The alarms go off wildly, officers race down the

halls in response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Police cars race through the night, sirens wailing. But on the other side of the river stand Kitaoka and Kyuu.

"Well, that was no good," comments Kitaoka. And he walks away, Kyuu trails after him, asking for more

information. "I don't understand what's going on yet. Why do the Zodiac fighters fight each other?" "Because

the Zodiac fighter who wins gets whatever he wishes for. So we fight.", was Kitaoka's response.

Flabbergasted, Kyuu trails in his wake. "But that's terrible! I mean, sacrificing other people just for yourself?!"

The argument doesn't faze Kitaoka, who continues walking. "Yes, yes. That's a lovely speech. I could care

less what another Zodiac fighter thinks." As he turns a corner, a car pulls up beside him. "_Sensei_," the driver

greets him. In some surprise, Kitaoka identifies the man inside the car: Goro Yura. Goro, who is a superb

man-Friday, is always there for his boss. So our lawyer bids Kyuu farewell, "Later, DDS boy. Keep on

trying. Who knows? Your persistence might pay off." Off he goes. Shinji stares after him in confusion until

his gaze falls straight into someone else's. The lovely girl, who has been there with Ryu, came to him. "You…!"

Kyuu exclaims in surprise. It was Yuri Suzaku, the younger sister of Shido Suzaku. Kyuu, with determination,

tells Yuri his intentions. "I'll do what Mr. Ippo wanted: To stop the senseless war!" Yuri regards him thoughtfully.

"Makunochi Ippo wanted to end it all. He believed there was a core mirror that produces a "gateway" in which

the Digital monsters in the Digimon World passes through, and enters the real world." Kyuu takes an uncertain

breath, "A mirror that lets the Digimons..." Kyuu trailed, for he remembers seeing a strange, shining mirror. He

mutters, "I think that was it..." And Yuri starts to tell Kyuu, "If that mirror is destroyed, the passageway linking

the Digimon world and ours will -- " Ryu's voice came and interrupts the conversation. "You've said too much.

Kyuu couldn't possibly do it." Yuri turns, startled, to look at him. Ryu calmly comes up to them. "The Digimons

will protect that mirror. That was, after all, how Makunochi Ippo got killed in the first place.". Kyuu, however,

wasn't about to let up. "I can do it! But it's probably too hard to do by myself! There must be a good person

among the Zodiac, and if we get together and help each other, we can do it!" "If you're planning to look for allies

amongst the Zodiac, you might as well forget it. You don't know why the Zodiac exist in the first place." "I don't

know, that's true, and I don't want to know!" protests Kyuu. And the argument went on, with Yuri playing the

pacifier.

In the car, driving, and Goro glances over at his boss. Kitaoka is drooping, rubbing at his aching head. "Sensei,"

Goro says with concern, stopping the car. "Are you all right?" It takes a moment, but Kitaoka lifts his head.

"Yes, I'm fine." He straightens back up, but he is not quite fine. "I still have time. I won't die. Ever."

**To Be Continued… **

So what are your thoughts about Kyuu having a twin brother, namely Kyo? And do you

think they'll come into blows when the time comes?

And what do you think of my "intro" on Taurus and Aquarius?

Sorry if this chapter seems to bore you a bit, but don't worry, the big battle will soon commence, and

Kyuu and Ryu will get to display their fighting prowess.

Again, send in your feedbacks, and cast in your "votes" on whether you want this fic's finale ended with

the war coming to a stop, or if you want the war to go on.


	5. Enter Scorpio

**Koudoutai: 12 Zodiac Fighters Special**

Chapter 5 is up, and the big battle royal looms closer, so buckle up and read on.

Remember to cast in your "votes" to decide the ending of this story…

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for

better understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken,

and since the setting is present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed

in their original Japanese names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renjou residence. Mrs. Renjou was washing the dishes while Kyuu and Kyo were

doing their assignments, while Ryu left early, doing a part-time job as a bartender for

the Atori Tea House. Kyo then surprised Kyuu by telling him that he knows about the

Zodiac, and that Kyuu is in constant danger. Kyuu smiled, telling him not to worry. The

twins were then summoned by their mother, telling them that lunch is ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Sting of the Scorpion**

The now is 1 pm. Some where in the Tokyo district area, there is a man standing,

someone pushing pins into his suit. "Please make another notched lapel the same

color as the cloth." This is a man who has butlers, and personal tailors. He lives in

a huge house. Richer than sin, I suppose. He drinks coffee, comes out past a line

of hired help before he bids them farewell for the day. He leaves the house with its

perfectly manicured lawn. Rides in an elegant, black limousine…but seconds later,

the limousine was being followed by Kyuu, riding on his rented scooter. The man

starts to read his newspaper, when his guard sitting across from him notices that the

guy behind them is trying to get their attention. "There's someone following us," the

voice speaks into the microphone on his jacket. "A strange bike." Kyuu is screaming

at the car, when another vehicle comes up perilously close behind him. It is the extra

bodyguards. Frantic, Shinji hauls out his Gemini card deck and waves it in the air,

trying to get the attention of the Zodiac fighter inside the car. A rather interesting

expression crosses the face of Itsuro Takamizawa, aka Mr. Richer than sin, otherwise

known as Ichiko Dan, the estranged, younger brother of DDS headmaster Morihiko Dan.

"Pardon me, Saito. Stop the car, just for a little while."

An hour later, inside the building owned by the Takamizawa Group of Companies,

Kyuu is fighting hand and foot while two bodyguards pin him in a chair. They finally

leave him there, across from Mr. Takamizawa, who has a microphone in front of him.

From all the way across this immense room, as the curtains close to cut off any reflections,

"We can talk here, it's safe. You can say anything you want, the sound won't carry out

of this room." Kyuu couldn't stand the huge distance between them, and stands up,

wanting to come over and talk. The moment he does, the bodyguards come back in

the room. Kyuu sheepishly waves and apologies at them and sits back down. They

vanish again. The interaction amuses Mr. Takamizawa, who chuckles. "I get the impression

that you wish to form an alliance with me?" Kyuu tries to get through to the amused man.

Not accustomed to having a sensitive microphone in front of his face, he keeps causing

feedback as he tries to explain. "Yes, yes, let's fight together! I want to end that nightmarish

real world-Digimon world connection thing, stop the Zodiac fighting once and for all!

And together we…wait…your Scorpio, right?" The listening man utters a snort of laughter

and drops his gaze before saying wryly, "Yes, I'm Scorpio. As for your comment, allow

me tell you my response. I guess it's safe to say that there's no need for me to put on an

act for you." Suddenly everything changes. His body language, his tone, and the way of

he was speaking. "Look, little DDS boy, only the strongest men win in this world. What's

wrong with seeking power?" Kyuu stutters uncertainly, "But…but you're already head

of the proud Takamizawa Group! You're rich, respectable…" Takamizawa laughs and

gets up with the microphone. "It's no more than a fart! The fight with the Zodiac will never

stop." And he approaches threateningly, his voice amplified until he's in the wide-eyed

Shinji's face with the facts. "Society is just like the Zodiac's battle! To live you walk over

the backs of everyone else. You get it? Everyone's a Zodiac!" But Kyuu doesn't agree

with him, intimidated, but determined. "You may think so but --" Takamizawa cuts him

off, not wanting to hear more of Kyuu's words. "Shut up! That's enough!" Takamizawa

kicks the chair away, and the bodyguards come in and throw Shinji out. "Garbage," snorts

Takamizawa as the bodyguards drag the protesting boy past him.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok, now we have five Zodiac signs "introduced" in this fic (Aquarius, Gemini, Sagittarius,

Scorpio, and Taurus). Seven more signs to go, and things are getting heated up, as Kyuu

is determined to find allies in closing the "gate" which allows the Digimons to travel to the

human world via the mirrors. Ryu still hasn't give Kyuu his answer whether he'll be Kyuu's

ally or not.

Anyway, check back for the next chapter to see who the next Zodiac fighter be "introduced".


	6. Pisces' Death

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Ok, welcome to Chapter 6, and Kyuu goes on a never-ending quest to stop the Zodiac Wars.

Like he said in the TV series, "If a detective gives up, the case will remain unsolved.". So he

keeps up the search, hoping that he could find a respectable ally.

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for better

understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since the

setting is present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their original Japanese

names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days after Kyuu's meeting with Itsuro Takamizawa ended in a humiliating experience,

Ryu sets off to the Tokyo Park and meets up with his "good" friend, Takeru Takaishi. Like

Kyuu and Ryu, Takeru is also a Zodiac, who wields the card deck of **Uoza** (for English

speaking persons and readers, Uoza means **_Pisces_**). Ryu and Takeru exchanged greetings

and began to their discussion about Kyuu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Fall of the Fish**

Ryu Amakusa goes to Takeru Takaishi, the sanest of the Zodiac, and informs him about

Kyuu. "He's going to destroy the Digimon World?" Takeru asks Ryu for clarification. Ryu

confirms it. "My DDS classmate is going to do it. He's trying to form an alliance of Zodiac

fighters. But I think it'll be all right, but just in case..." Takeru gives him a quiet, steady look.

"You want me to agree to protect the Digimon World with you." His gaze flickers down,

then up and firmly he says, "I won't." Ryu is startled at that. "I became a Zodiac fighter for

the same reason you did." Kyuu has, in fact, arrived looking for Takeru. He can hear them

talking. It is about Megumi, who lies in the hospital, in a coma ever since she was attacked

by Dark Wind, the bat Digimon, on that fateful first day... before Ryu contracted the Digital

monster to himself. "To save Megumi, to give her a new life." Takeru continues grimly, "But

I don't know anymore. I loved her a long time ago, just like you love her now." His voice

shakes and gaze flickers, "But can I really kill another person just to save her?" Kyuu was

poking his head over Ryu's motorcycle, listening desperately. "So what are you going to do?"

Ryu demands. "Let her die?" Before Takeru can answer more than one word, "That's…", there

is a noise and they turn. Clumsy Kyuu has knocked Ryu's helmet off the cycle, and is quickly

picking it up. He freezes when they look at him. Then he puts the helmet back and apologizes.

"I didn't mean to overhear. But you didn't become a Zodiac for your own sake." Ryu is telling

him off. "You heard nothing! Go away!". But Kyuu lividly then steps forward and said, "Is that

why Megumi hasn't been to DDS for the last six months? Is it because of your Advent Digimon?

Why didn't you tell me? Are saying that to bring her back to life, you have to have blood on your

hands? What if you did succeed, and Megumi is brought back, only for her to find out what you've

done?" But before Ryu could reply, there is the sheer sound of a mirror breach, and that their

card decks vibrated. They look around and suddenly Takeru and Ryu race off. Kyuu pursues

the two running teens.

At the other side of the district, A screaming in the park draws their attention. There is a lady,

her neck anchored by a Digimon's tether. Her frightened dog cannot run as she holds its leash.

The unidentified Digimon is closing in on her. Takeru and Ryu attack it, and Kyuu leaps by to free

the woman and told her to run off as fast as she could. She goes with her yelping dog. He turns

to see the other two teens with their decks out and catches up quickly. As one, the two boys call

for change into their armor. "Henshin!". Ryu and Takeru chanted, and soon they were in their

armored forms. Kyuu lags behind but moves clumsily into action, changing into the red-armored

Gemini. He is still staring uncertainly at his arm when they race into the Digimon World via the

mirror-like dimension, and has to hurry to catch up with them. "Hey! Waitfor me!" Gemini yells.

Takamizawa is also changing into armor, attracted by the breach. He is Zodiac **Sasoriza**

(aka **_Scorpio_**), whose appearance bears a striking resemblance of a combination of a rich vibrant

green of a chameleon and scorpion.

Iteza, Futagoza, and Uoza (Ok, Sagittarius, Gemini, and Pisces) arrived, and immediately started a

brawl between them and a dozen, recognizable Digimons. The battle is engaged, as they are up against

six White Spidramons and and six Gold Spidramons. Unfortunately Sasoriza arrives, and his first target

is Uoza. Iteza and Futagoza are still tangled with the 12 Digimons and cannot help, while Sazoriza

drags Uoza off saying, "It's well and good to destroy the bad Digimons, but don't forget other

Zodiac fighters are your enemy." Out he pulls a card, into his hip visor. "**CLEAR VENTO**," it announces.

And Takeru has to deal with an enemy that keeps vanishing and reappearing. Sasoriza gets him a few

good hits, using a whip that resembles a scorpion's tail, then hides behind a wall, amused, while Takeru

(**Uoza/Pisces**) searches for him. He draws out the **Copy Vent** card, and now he uses it. But what he

copied was the Zodiac Iteza (**Sagittarius**), assuming his appearance and going after Uoza again.

Uoza is about to put in an Advent card when he sees who he thinks is his friend approaching. "Amakusa.",

he says in relief. And the man answers "Takeru" (in a voice clearly NOT Ryu's), then launches himself at

Uoza. The terrible blade stabs deep and true... Uoza falls, stunned and injured badly. But Sasoriza has

dropped the disguise and pulls out his Final Vent card. And his Advent Digimon, Scorponok,

a Humanoid-Scorpion Digimon appears above them. It fastens its scorpion tail onto a tree, and swings

towards Sasoriza in an upside-down motion, grabbing Sasoriza by his claws. As Uoza staggers to his feet,

Sasoriza leaps high, grabbing Uoza, in an upside down motion. And then spins down on the power of that

scorpion tail to snatch up Uoza, spinning him madly into the air and hit the ground in a pile-driver, with his

head hitting first on the pavement. And he laughs as Uozaa balances there for a moment, and then falls flat.

Iteza and Futagoza make it around the corner to find him lying there. "Takeru!" screams Ryu, and runs to

his friend's side. Uoza lifts a feeble hand to him, while Sasoriza walks away, still laughing. But Uoza, whose

armor shatters, and reverted back to normal, extended a hand to Ryu, but his hand falls before Ryu can take it.

They speak each other's names, but finally Takeru, aka the Zodiac Uoza (or Pisces), dies.

The two have left the Digimon World, leaving Takeru's body there (which evaporated moments later)

and Kyuu races in Ryu's wake. Kyuu cannot understand it. Ryu seems so indifferent and after his friend just

died! "That's what a Zodiac's battle is," he says over his shoulder. Then he stops and meets his eyes. "I'll tell

you this only once. Don't run away." He marches on, but Kyuu manages to get in front of him, forcing him to

stop. "But weren't you two friends?" Ryu rinses his hand in the fountain they are next to, while the wide-eyed

boy tries to wring some human reaction from him. "What's with you? Is this what you want? Your friend died!"

But Ryu counters, "Anyone who becomes a Zodiac is my enemy. And now there's one enemy less." Ryu shoves

past him. But Kyuu is determined now, more than ever, to stop the fighting. "You suck! I'm going to stop the

senseless fighting! If a detective gives up, the case will remain unresolved" he shouts after the departing boy. He

slaps his hand angrily in the water and says in a voice so tight it shakes, "No matter what, I'm going to stop it all."

**To Be Continued…**

- Well now…our first casualty…and that was a good guy…he, he, he…

but seriously, what do you think of this?

- Whoa...Takeru (from Digimon Adventure 02) is Megumi's ex, and Ryu is the current...

that was convincing...

What will Kyuu do now that a potential was killed? Will he be a ble to find

another good guy Zodiac Fighter?

Feedbacks are welcome.

Check back for Kyuu's next meeting with another Zodiac fighter.


	7. A Meeting with Cancer

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Ok, welcome to Chapter 7, and Kyuu goes on a never-ending quest to stop the Zodiac Wars,

despite a huge setback brought about by Pisces' death, but Kyuu isn't about to let up. Like he

said in the TV series, "If a detective gives up, the case will remain unsolved.". So he keeps up

the search, hoping that he could find a respectable ally.

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for better understanding,

as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since the setting is present day

Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their original Japanese names. Think of it as you're

watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days (again!) after Takeru's death, Kyuu persistently kept on looking for the rest of the Zodiac

fighters through the names on the paper, which has the list of the Zodiac fighters, and their alter egos.

Kyuu's body was starting tire out, as he had to constantly divide his time between his studies at

DDS, and to search for the other Zodiac fighters.

At home, Kyuu and Ryu got into an argument regarding Takeru's death, and Kyuu, out of anger,

pulled Ryu by his shirt, and pinned him to the wall. Ryu was as cold as usual, reasoning that anyone

who is a Zodiac fighter is his enemy.

Kyuu's twin brother, Kyo, diffused the matter by splashing their heads with a pair of glasses of water,

and told them that their mom will arrive any minute now, and if she finds out what has transpired,

she'll start to suspect something.

Kyuu and Ryu grudgingly went to their bed, while Kyo sighed in relief, brushing his hair (his front hair,

which is blond. Kyo,s hair color resembles **Hikaru Sendo** of **_Hikaru no Go_**).

The next morning, at DDS, Kyuu then decided to try looking for Jun Shibaura, aka **Ohitsujiza** (or **_Aries_**).

Using the computers at the DDS computer lab, Kyuu was able to locate Shibaura's location, in the

downtown arcade mall in Tokyo. After dismissal, Kyuu went straight to the arcade mall to meet up

with Shibaura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**The Boy, The Whiz Kid, and The Cop**

Kyuu arrives at the local arcade mall in Tokyo to find a young, rich man who is contentedly playing

video games. Kyuu then sat in front of the man, when the man briefly glances at Kyuu. "Oh, I heard

about you from Takamizawa. There's a little blue-assed boy who's become a Zodiac."

(**A/N**: Boy, these rich scum sure stick together. Sadly, things descend to insults quickly. For both

these rich men have concluded that, Kyuu is just a foolish young man).

"Hey, kid, you're a few years younger than me!" Playing the game while talking to Kyuu, multi-tasking

with the best of them, Jun Shibaura says "You really shouldn't get so mad when you're such a low level.

The Zodiacs' battle is just another game." "Do you really mean that?!" His opponent in this game does

not have the luxury of the genius rich-boy and is defeated, growls helplessly while the young girls

surrounding Jun's station sing his praises. "Yup. In the end I win." "Tell you what. You beat me at

this game, and I'll listen to you." "Huh?" was Kyuu's logical response. Wanting to punch Shibaura

in the face for his remark, it soon becomes evident the big issue for the moment is cash. Kyuu doesn't

have any (he spent most of his allowance on traveling to different places to find the other Zodiac fighters).

So Jun loans him some, deliberately dropping it all over the floor. "Who do you think you are, calling a kid?"

grumbles Kyuu, climbing past him to collect it. Jun takes advantage of his upturned butt and kicks him in

it. This puts his crowd in giggles, but Jun has a sort of dry amusement about it. He takes off with the

collection of girls, leaving Kyuu humiliated. "Why is he such an idiot?" snarls Kyuu helplessly.

Kyuu reported for class at DDS the next day, his mind was still focused on finding the rest of the Zodiac

fighters. Kyuu proceeded to attend to his classes, trying to ignore Ryu, whom Kyuu was upset at regarding

his attitude towards Takeru's death. An intercom voice spoke, informing Kyuu to go to Principal Dan's room.

Kyuu blinked his eyes, wondering what the fuss is all about.

At Principal Dan's office, Principal Dan told Kyuu that there was a phone call for him. He told Kyuu that

the caller's name was a police officer named Masashi Sudo. Kyuu blinked, and quickly checked on his list,

and confirmed it, as Sudo's name was on the list, under the name **Kaniza** (**_Cancer_**). Kyuu took the phone

and spoke to Sudo, who told Kyuu to meet him at the Tokyo Water Fun Resort in Kyushu. Kyuu

immediately left Principal Dan's room as Principal Dan was calling Kyuu to ask him what the discussion

was about. Kyuu ignored Principal Dan as he sprinted to his rented bike and sped of to Kyushu.

At the said meeting place, Kyuu patiently looks for the person he was suppose to meet. After five minutes

of looking around, Kyuu saw a man waiting, sitting on a table, reading a menu, while Kyuu approaches the

man. Kyuu asked the man if he was Masashi Sudo. After confirming it, Kyuu sat at a table, right in front of

Sudo. Sudo then began the conversation. "I've heard about you," Masashi Sudo says. "You're the one who

wants to stop the fighting." He is tidy and calm, a ghostly quiet to his voice. Kyuu assumes that he's here to

taunt him and was about to leave, grumbles and complains mostly to himself, "Yeah, I know, you're just going

to tell me how stupid I am. I don't care that you're all laughing at me…" Kyuu trailed until the man says he's

interested, looking amused. "I want to help you, that is, if you want me to." Kyuu turns to gape at him.

"REALLY?!"

The scene then shifts to a bright and sunny day at the Atori Tea House in Kyoto. Ryu is cleaning the

tables after the customers left. The door opens and someone in slacks steps in. Ryu looks up. "You?"

It was Suichi Kitaoka, coming inside. "Darjeeling tea, please." He orders. Ryu nevertheless complied,

and served the tea. As Kitaoka goes to sit on the chair, he says coolly, "It's a more elegant taste." He sits

down. "Just what are you thinking?" Ryu asks mockingly. "I know you aren't really here just for tea."

"Oh, I came to talk to you about that boy, Kyu Renjou, your classmate at DDS." He lets his gaze wander

the store as he says, "He's up to something. We may have to join forces..." Ryu stares blankly at him. Then

someone else walks in. No, two others. It was Itsuro Takamizawa (**Sasoriza/Scorpio**), and Jun Shibaura

(**Ohitsujiza/Aries**). Itsuro says coolly, "There's no doubt anymore, he's dangerous. So... it's better to kill

him while he's still new." "Don't even think about dragging me in to your mess." Ryu said, as he goes at

Takamizawa, the pain of losing Takeru kicks in despite his efforts to quell it. "Get out of here!" Takamizawa

mocks him, "I guess you're still angry about Takeru's death." He circles Ryu. "That's pretty stupid. Even if he's

your friend, anyone who becomes a Zodiac is your enemy. You're a walking contradiction." Jun laughs. But

Takamizawa wonders aloud if Ryu isn't of the same mind as Kyuu Renjou, both very young and foolish.

"No, I'm…" Ryu starts to protest. The three Zodiac fighters were ganging up on him mentally. Kitaoka

demands his clear statement. "You're going to what? Join us? Or not join us?" He wanders past Ryu as if

it doesn't matter to him.

**To Be Continued…**

I thought this was supposed to be a battle royal between Zodiac fighters. So how come three Zodiac fighters

were ganging up on Ryu? Pressuring him to join them in taking out Kyuu?

And what do you think about outcome of the meeting between Kyuu and Masashi Sudo (Kaniza)?

Will there be a breakthrough? Or will there be a breakout?

You decide once you check out the next chapter, and don't forget to cast in your votes.


	8. The Big Battle Looms

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Ok, welcome to Chapter 8, and Kyuu gets to meet another Zodiac fighter.

But will Kyuu succeed this time? And what about Ryu? Will he join Sasoriza's

group in taking out Kyuu? Read on to find out.

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for

better understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken,

and since the setting is present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed

in their original Japanese names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu was clenching his teeth and fists as Kitaoka, Takamizawa and Shibaura taunted

Ryu for being weak, saying that he is as foolish as Kyuu. Ryu couldn't bring himself

to deny it, and after a few more minutes of psychological attacks, Ryu gave in, and

joins the alliance, and plans on taking out Kyuu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**The Battle Royal Begins**

Meanwhile, Kyuu is still at the cafe with Masashi Sudou, thinking he's got through to

someone at last. "I believe that among Zodiac fighters, there must be someone sane.

Anyway…" But Sudo interjects, cuts off to order another drink "If we destroy that core

Mirror inside the Digimon World, the passageway linking their world and ours will be

closed. But it's too difficult for one person. Would you like something to eat? I'll buy."

As Sudo was finished in making that comment, he was distracted by Kyuu making all

sorts of things (like at long legged girls passing by). Sudo stops him when he went to

order large puddings for them. Kyuu, in typical DSQ anime fashion, talks rather lively

about his projections on stopping the war, and to close the passage linking the human a

nd Digimon worlds.Then a high Mirror breach calls, and their card decks vibrated.

Sudou is on his feet and running towards the sound before Kyuu quite catches up.

Sudou pauses to snatch up the check. They reach a windowed building together and

summon their belts and armor as one. The Digimon in question was the Green Spidramon,

green-skinned and deadly bladed. Futagoza and Kaniza face it together. And Futagoza

hauls out a card, which wreathed in flames. It was the Survive Advent card. His body is

a vortex of fire, and he transforms into his higher form. Green Spidramon has managed to

knock Kaniza away viciously, and turns in surprise at its opponent. Kaniza stops and stares,

too. And Futagoza calls for Shoot Vent. Dragranzer, Kyuu's advent Digimon (who evolved

from Dragredder) flies in, in a sweet powerful form, to curl around its master. The

Green Spidramon takes one more look and makes a run for it. But it is too late. The

blast destroys it utterly. Futagoza powers down to default form and is bouncing with glee,

while Kaniza taps him on the shoulder, apparently to congratulate and compliment him,

but their reverie was interrupted, for they come under attack. An explosion occurred,

sending them flying to the pavement. Turning around, it was Sasoriza (**_Scorpio_**), Ohitsujiza (**_Aries_**),

To-Rasu (**_Taurus_**) and Iteza (**_Sagittarius_**). Four Zodiac fighters have arrived.

"Why are you getting in my way?" Kyuu protests. Sasoriza is almost amused. "That's what

we've been saying." Ohitsujiza steps forward. "Yeah, stay out of our way. This is a funnest

game in the world." And it is Ohitsujiza who leaps to attack first, while Futagoza dives under

the strike. To-Rasu hits next and he stumbles to Iteza, who shoots him with the Arrow Vent,

sending him back into Sasoriza's arms. "Stop it! I don't want to fight you!" But then Kaniza

proves to be after him, too, "Why you too?" and he is quite totally in shock. "Don't think I'm

evil, but I was never your friend, not even from the beginning." Kaniza pins him, a somewhat

mad sound to his voice. "You have no idea what it's like to be a Zodiac. This is what we do.

We're aiming for the top." He calls Ohitsujiza to finish Kyuu off. "Okay!", says Ohitsujiza. But

then there's an unexpected twist. Rescue comes from a most unexpected quarter.

Mizugameza (**_Aquarius_**) bashes Kaniza away, to be identified by the other with visible

terror. "Asakura!" Gazing around in delight he asks, "What's going on? Let me in on this fight!"

Kaniza was no match for the hardened criminal-fighter, even if they are equally insane.

Kyuu (as **Futagoza**/**_Gemini_**) tries to break up the fight, but can't make it though the gauntlet

of the others. But Mizugameza says with amusement, "We don't need a cop in the Digimon World,"

and calls in Final Vent, and his Advent Digimon, Venosnaker (a huge cobra Digimon) appeared,

and Mizugameza back-flipped towards the cobra Digmon's mouth, and propelled him towards

Kaniza, who activated his Guard Vent. But Mizugameza's Final Vent was too much, as it plowed

through Kaniza's shield and destroys him (his body exploded). As the smoke cleared, Mizugameza

gets shot in the back by To-Rasu, but is not impressed. "You're next," he says. To-Rasu replies,

"I'll send you back to jail. If not that, then to Hell." Laughing as he's being shot, Mizugameza

draws To-Rasu off. Ohitsujiza and Sasoriza are about to finish off Futagoza, when someone

says wait. It is Sasoriza. And he has decided that Ryu (as Iteza) should kill Futagoza. "Kill him

with your own hands. You can do that easily, if you're really a Zodiac." And Iteza agrees, but

his voice is pained. "Certainly." Futagoza tries to roll away, but he is too weak and injured. So

weak and injured that he reverted back to his normal form. This makes it easier for the Zodiac

fighters to handle. "You won't, really?!" Kyuu pleaded. "Don't hate me," Ryu says coldly. And

when Iteza pierces down for the killing strike, Kyuu would be dead if Ryu could carry through.

Everything grinds to a halt, for Iteza has not yet killed another human being. "You," whispers

Kyuu. Sasoriza, noticing the hesitation, asks. "What's the matter? You can't do it?" Ohitsujiza

agrees, "Really? He can't? He sure LOOKS like a Zodiac." The two rich men are cold and

cruel in their condemnation of Iteza for his weakness. "I knew you couldn't. You're out, too."

And Sasoriza finally attacks, activating his Strike Vent (a pair of gauntlet resembling a pair of

scorpion claws), knocking Iteza past a recovering Kyuu. But now it is two on two, and they

will perhaps regret this. "You know what happens to a Zodiac who shows weakness. You

make us a tasty snack." When Sasoriza leaps to attack, Kyuu moves to defend. But they've

been inside the Digimon world for too long, and their bodies were starting to evaporate.

"We're out of time," Sasoriza says. He and Ohitsujiza then fled together, amused.

**To Be Continued… **

Saved by the bell! Kyuu and Ryu get to live another day. But for how long? Six Zodiac fighters

have emerged, and are now after two of their fellow Zodiac fighters, and with four more to go.

How will Kyuu and Ryu solve this kind of problem?

You decide once you check out the next chapter, and don't forget to cast in your votes.


	9. Pluto Appears

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

We're here now at Chapter 9, And things are getting more complicated, as Pluto

makes an appearance.

And this time, Ryu makes a choice on whether he goes with Pluto, or stays with Kyuu.

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for better

understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since the

setting is present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their original

Japanese names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To-Rasu and Mizugameza chased each other inside the Digimon world, leaving the

place in the process, and killing Kaniza in the process. Sasoriza and Ohitsujiza were

forced to abandon their attempts to kill Kyuu and Ryu after their time limit inside the

Digimon world had expired, and both left, leaving a very injured Kyuu and Ryu behind.

They wobbled their way out, and returned to the real world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Encounter with Pluto**

After leaving the Digimon world, Ryu agnostically boarded his motorcycle and left

the scene, leaving Kyuu behind. Kyuu, however, wasn't going to let Ryu out of his sight.

Kyuu pursues Ryu on his rented scooter. "Wait, Ryu! Ryu!!" He cannot know, we

cannot know, what is really happening inside Ryu's head, but I think he's shell-shocked,

but Takeru's death was gone, but he is in raw pain right now. He loses control of his

motorcycle and falls, the cycle sliding and he rolling painfully with a cry. Kyuu stops and

leaps off his scooter to come try and help. He rolls Ryu onto his back and when the other

boy removes his helmet, the tears are plain to see. "Why? Why are you helping me? If I

don't fight the other Zodiac fighters, my life has no meaning!" he cries hysterically. Kyuu

can only try his best to help. "What are you talking about? You've got it backwards! You're

fantastic! I've come to respect you! Not only as a Zodiac fighter, but also as a friend!" But

a laugh from above draws their attention. Perversely, Asakura is watching over them. "The

weak are eaten by the strong!" he calls down. "You get it now? You're both weak!" Kyuu

has at least learned danger when he sees it. "Ryu, come on, we've got to go, hurry!" and

drags him up and away. They both didn't come home, as they were trying to camouflage

themselves from Asakura, as well as to keep Kyuu's mom away from danger.

Morning breaks, a pigeon coos. Two 15-year old boys are on the run. They hide, they flee.

Kyuu drags the broken hearted Ryu when he has to. "They won't be able to keep following us."

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about me." Ryu pleads, but Kyuu didn't want to hear Ryu's

pleas of leaving him. "Stop talking like that! We're friends." And they have to stick together.

"Friends?" Ryu asks in wonder and confusion. "Sure, we fought when we became

Zodiac fighters, but despite that, you still my friend. It's so stupid, the Zodiac fighters having

to fight each other. You and I can stop it together. We can finish it all." "I can't. I'm fighting

because there's someone I need to save: Megumi. The only way to do it is to win the Zodiac war."

"Oh. I understand how you feel…". But a voice booms and interrupted the two boys.

Ryu stared wide-eyed at the familiar sight: **Anubis**, and **King Hades**, Ryu's grandfather.

Ryu started to turn pale at seeing his grandfather standing with Anubis. "Hello, _Master Ryu_.

I see that you're having a problem. Perhaps we can help you solve that dilemma of yours.".

Anubis sarcastically cooed. "Listen up, boy. This is your last chance: Come back to us,

to **Pluto**. And you'll be safe from harm. And I want an answer now.". Ryu then glanced

at Kyuu, who was oddly calm. Ryu then looked at Anubis and his grandfather and said,

"Here is my answer: NO.". Anubis then shook his head and bowed down. "Just as I've

expected. Well, we gave you one last chance on this. I guess this situation is out of our hands

now. Farewell, _Master Ryu_. I do hope you succeed in overcoming your enemies.". As Kyuu

and Ryu braced themselves, a falling can and they look up. Jun has found them, and said,

"You should have taken your grand pappy's advice. If you did, we'd leave you alone. Now

you've sealed your fate. And now we want your blood!". Kyuu pulls Ryu away with them

only to find they've come across Kitaoka. "Case closed" was Kitaoka's greeting. The two

teenagers hide, leaving Anubis and Ryu's grandfather, who left the scene of the battle, while

laughter from others pursuers gathered. "How far do you think you can run?" a voice boomed.

It was Takamizawa, and he continued his speech. "Once you've become a Zodiac fighter,

you can't run away.". Seeing that Kitaoka, Takamizawa and Shibaura have blocked the exit

passage, Ryu decides to change into his armored form. Ryu decided that he'll fight; that he'll

win, though Kyuu wants him to stop. "Don't do it! That's what they want you to do!" "Let go!

I will fight. I will overcome my weakness.". Ryu chants "Henshin!", and turned into Iteza, and

entered the Digimon world through a mirrored surface And the other three did the same,

changing into their armored forms (Kitaoka to **To-Rasu/Taurus**;

Takamizawa to **Sasoriza/Scorpio**; and Shibaura to **Ohitsujiza/Aries**) and went inside

as well. And so Kyuu changes as well, and goes in to help. They are in for a battle.

**To Be Concluded…**

Well, we're almost at the end…with four more Zodiac fighters to pop out…

Check back next chapter to see what will the results be.


	10. Final Battle

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

We're here now at Chapter10, and this will be the deciding factor of this fic, as you get to

decide whether to end this battle with a good or BAD ending, or let the battle continue.

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for better understanding,

as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since the setting is present day

Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their original Japanese names. Think of it as

you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they arrived inside the Digimon world, Kyuu and Ryu (in their armored guise of

**Futagoza** and **Iteza**…ok, it's **_Gemini_** and **_Sagittarius_**) find themselves standing face to

face with their pursuers: **To-Rasu**,** Ohitsujiza** and **Sasoriza** (**_Taurus_**, **_Aries_** and **_Scorpio_**).

Ohitsujiza mockingly told Ryu that if he had go along with Pluto, He'd be spared, but said

that now there's no turning back, and now Ohitsujiza activated his Metal Horn Strike Vent,

while To-Rasu and Sasoriza prepared their weapons and are about to attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Encounter with Pluto; The Big Showdown**

In less than a minute, the five Zodiac fighters started to brawl, and things didn't look good for

our beleaguered teenagers. It was a typical handicap match, two Zodiac good guys fending

of three Zodiac opponents. But that was just the start of their woes.

Then **Mizugameza** (**_Aquarius_**) came and plowed the two boys, attacking madly. As Kyyu

and Ryu (Futagoza and Iteza, respectively) were sent against the wall, two more attackers arrived,

and plowed the boys. It was **Yagiza** (**_Capricorn_**) and **Shishiza** (**_Leo_**)! And again the two boys

were thrown against the other side of the wall, but quickly stepped out of the way when another

armored attacker, colored white, and with a cape, as well as the figure looked slender, and with

a beautiful grace, appeared and narrowly missed the two beleaguered teens. It was **Otomeza** (**_Virgo_**)!.

"So…you really are Zodiac Fighters?" she asks them, and then she commented that young boys

are nothing but amateurs. It was a brawl-for-all, the scene is like a scene in an action movie:

two good guys pitted against nine villains. Kyuu and Ryu managed to hold off their attackers

until the fight momentarily stopped as two more arrived. One looked intimidating, the figure

looked muscular, armor was gold-plated and with a pair of shoulder pads affixed on his shoulder.

The other resembles the armored appearance of Kyuu, but coated in black. It was **Tenbiza** (**_Libra_**).

The black-armored intruder appeared to be of the same height as the red-colored Futagoza,

and Kyuu gets the shock of his life as his black-colored counterpart spoke to Kyuu. "Hello, _oni-chan_.".

The voice speaking was from Kyo, Kyuu's twin brother. "Kyo…why…? Why didn't you tell me?

Why hook up with them?" Kyuu asked Kyo in shock. Kyo then responded, in a menacing way.

"Why? So you could kill me? I won't take that chance. And like the others, I want to be on top.

And to win my coveted wish: To be the only child of the Renjou family. So if I kill you now, and

get my wish…I'LL BE MY MOM'S FAVORITE!!!!", and after that speech, Kyo gave Kyuu a

thrust kick, sending him towards Ohitsujiza, who smashed Kyuu with the Strike Vent. Ryu was

busy fending off the other Zodiac fighters.

This brawl went on for ten minutes, and the sight was getting ugly. Two fighters against nine other

fighters (including the other half of Gemini), for the dead ones are lost and dead (Cancer and Pisces).

And during the melee, Tenbiza used his telekinesis by waving his right hand, and throws an invisible

blast that knocks Kyuu and Ryu (in their Zodiac armored forms) down. But beyond the gauntlet

Kyuu sees the "magic" mirror that drives all of this.

"If I destroy that, everything will be finished!" Kyuu screams. Yagiza, who activated his Spin Vent,

dashes at him, with Mizugameza right behind and Sasoriza followed suit. Ryu (as Iteza) was surrounded

by Ohitsujiza, Otomoeza, the black version of Futagoza and Tenbiza. He kept them at bay by shooting

them with his Arrow Vent. Kyuu helps Ryu fight through them. "We'll get you first," says Sasoriza,

and calls for Final Vent, heads at Kyuu, but Ryu takes the shot. "Look out, Kyuu!" Ryu was caught by

Sasoriza's Final Vent, and ended up getting pile-drivered. Kyuu screams his Ryu's name in shock, but

Ryu isn't dead yet. He calls in his own Final Vent, and bonded with Dark wing, and he destroys Sasoriza.

But then his armor shatters and he falls. And Kyuu cannot get to him through the others. He can want

to, though. And Tenbiza approaches, laughing, and takes his card deck. Then he crushes it, and the

red version of Futagoza is no more, ensuring that Kyo will get his fervent wish in a matter of minutes.

Kyuu's armor vanishes. But just as Tenbiza was about to take out an armor-less Kyuu, three Digimons

arrived to take on the rest of the Zodiac fighters. Green Spidramon, White Spidramon, and Gold Spidramon,

all were hungry for human flesh, and the other Zodiac Fighters fend them off..

Kyuu, armor-less and defenseless, gets to his feet. Ignored by the combatants, he goes to Ryu,

whose breathing is ragged and pained. "Oh Ryu," and he weeps. "It's so stupid, dying to save me."

"We're friends, like you said," whispers Ryu, and then offers him the card deck, asks him to fight.

"Take my place. For Megumi, please…" "Ryu!" And Kyuu weeps great, helpless tears, as Ryu

expired, died in Kyuu's arms. His cries attract the attention of Ohitsujiza, who finds his weeping

annoying and comes to finish him off. "Awww…missed your boyfriend so much? You are soooo YAOI…

Mommy's going to be shocked to hear that you're GAY…". Kyuu shot an angry look, but braced

himself as Ohitsujiza prepares to finish him off. However, before he can get to stab the helpless boy,

a cord of webbing twines about his neck. On the ceiling above is the enormous Digimon that appeared

like a huge black widow spider. It was the Black Widowmon! And the others see it and part in terror.

It drops down on Ohitsujiza, tying him up in strands of web. It pulls him in as he struggles, amid

Ohitsujiza's screaming. "Let go! Guys! HELP!!!!". But the other Zodiac fighters didn't respond, as a

pair of Blue Spidramons and Yellow Jacketmons appear and kept them busy. "AAAHHH!!!!" Ohitsujiza

screams as he was eaten alive by the Black Widowmon. Meanwhile the others managed to kill off their intruders.

The others then ganged up on the Black Widowmon, the the huge Digimon fought back fiercely, and it

shows. Otomeza is beginning to tire. Kyo Renjou, in his guise of the black version of Futagoza, is

protecting her. Kyuu gets to his feet, but is knocked aside by hard fists. Mizugameza, Shishiza, To-Rasu,

Yagiza and Tenbiza are after him. They stalked amusedly at him, but then he tries to dive. Far off lies

Ryu's corpse (they're special, don't disintegrate when they die. Ah, the joy of being the heroes in this fic!...).

Kyu is thrown against a pillar. They are toying with him. But now he hauls out the Sagittarius card deck,

and transforms into battle armor, to their surprise, he hauls out the Survive Card, and activated it. Kyuu

is now powered up, and brings out his Final Vent. As he activated it, Kyuu's Bat Digimon changes into

a motorcycle, and hurtles past the others, and heads toward the core mirror he's been told will solve all

this. "If I destroy that mirror, the gateway linking Earth and the Digimon World will close. The fighting

will end... but is that really the right thing to do?" Kyuu wonders. He maintains its speed, gettingnnear

his target, but at the last minute, he chose to destroy the Black Widowmon as it tries to stop him, and

says to them that he will fight in Ryu's place. The rest stalked towards Kyuu, past the helpless corpse,

and surround him. "Ryu, you didn't know the answer either. You were fighting to find it out. Well I'll

fight, too. To find the answer you were looking for." Everyone pulls out their Final Vent. He is at the

center, while the rest surrounded him in a circle, and that is a deadly place to be. "**FINAL VENTO**".

The surrounding Zodiac fighters' visors spoke after inserting their cards. And Kyuu took out his

sword and chooses a direction, and races into battle towards a rather jumpy Shishiza.

And the scene slowly fades away…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However it ends, we will never know, though I'm sure he's doomed, but who knows, Kyuu might

still pull it off. Like he said, "If a detective gives up, the case remains unresolved, and I'm not

giving up!".

So now comes the big question: How will the ending be like? To find out, see below.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shido Suzaku**: "It was you who decided how this story would end. Whether it is good,

or bad, that is for another Koudoutai story to tell.".

And so he throws an Advent Card towards us…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End...right????**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**:

Okay, then. What do you think of this fic? Do you want me to continue writing the fic to show

Kyuu closing the Digimon world by defeating the other Zodiac Fighters? Or do you want me

to end it by killing Kyuu?

And that, my dear readers, is where you cast your votes.

At the "**Submit Review**" box, type in your reviews, and type "**BLUE CARD**", if you want

me to continue, or type "**RED CARD**" if you want me to end it.

Depending on the reviews, and on your CHOICE, I'll be on stand by. If you choose

BLUE CARD, meaning YES, I'll start typing on chapter 11 (and maybe beyond that), but

if you choose RED CARD, meaning NO, I'll end the fic on Chapter 11.

So send in your feedbacks and vote now!

And what are your thoughts about Kyo being a villain in this fic? Too cruel, don't you think?

**(:-P**


	11. RED CARD: Ending 1

**Koudoutai: 12 Zodiac Fighters Special**

Ok, Now that everything's said and done, I'll be posting the "ending" of this fic. Poor

Kyuu, now that he's all alone, he has to carry out where Ryu left off, and he has low

chance of defeating the remaining Zodiac Fighters, but you know Kyuu…he never gives

up. So he's determined to get the answer, even if it means that it's possible that he'll be

killed right off.

And now I present to you…the first of the two final ending of this fic. Posted here is for

those who voted the **RED CARD**. That means that you, the readers, chose to end this

fic. And that means you want to end this prematurely.

Ok then, let's start now!

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for better

understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since the

setting is present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their original Japanese

names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuu, in his Zodiac armor of Sagittarius, stood in the center of the circle, surrounded by

other surviving Zodiac fighters, who are poised to finish off Kyuu. Kyuu was bracing

himself for the final battle, and to avenge Ryu's death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Failure. Kyuu Dies**

Kyuu raises his sword, and jumps high above. Capricorn jumps up as well, raising his

Spin Vent. Kyuu manages to duck and slices off Capricorn's card deck. As Capricorn

reverts to human form, Kyuu uses the hilt of his sword to hit Capricorn's alter-ego,

Mitsuru Sano on the head, knocking him out.

Shishiza jumps in next, and Kyuu jumps back, avoiding the Leo Claws of Shishiza, and

ran off to get a big distance from the other Zodiac fighters. Kyuu activated the Arrow Vent

and shattered a pillar. Leo evaded the falling pillar, but Virgo wasn't lucky. Kyuu then took

the opportunity to shatter her card deck, and Virgo reverted back to Miho Kirishima.

Kyuu then saw the core mirror that links the Digimon world and human world, and ran off to

shatter it, but was blocked by Black Gemini, who is kyo Renjou, Kyuu's younger twin brother.

"Sorry, _nii-san_. I want to win the war and get my wish. So die!". Kyo activated the

Strike Vent, and Dragblacker appeared, while a gauntlet resembling the black dragon-Digimon's

head materializes in Kyo's right arm, and both fired a strong blast of black flames.

As Kyuu evaded the flames, he was caught in a telekinetic grip from Libra. As Kyuu (in his

armored form of Sagittarius) tries to break free, Kyo took the Sagittarius from Kyuu's belt,

and shattered it. Kyuu was now armorless, and Kyo grinned at his handiwork and said,

"Goodbye, _nii-san_. Mom won't miss you.". And Kyo activated the Sword Vent, and beheaded

Kyuu, killing him on the spot. Kyo sighed and said, "Now that he's out, we can now resume our

own battle.".

But Libra had other plans. And with a wave of his hands, the card decks of the remaining Zodiac

fighters shattered. With Virgo and Capricorn already dead (they evaporated since their only

protection is now gone), it would be a matter of time before the others join their fallen comrade.

Kitaoka and Asakura then went at each others' throats, while Jun Shibaura foolishly challenged

Libra, who was stabbed dead. Kitaoka and Asakura perished as they evaporated, and Kyo was

the only one left, and without protection, he's doomed. Kyo then made a mad dash at the mirror,

but was blocked by Gold Phoenix, who raked Kyo's throat, killing him on the spot.

Libra then stood in the center, and was holding a golden sphere where the powers of the fallen

Zodiac fighters are held. "(Chuckling) Now I won. And the power goes to me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shido Suzaku**: "It was you who decided how this story would end. And you chose the **RED CARD**,

and the ending is death.".

And so he throws an Advent Card towards us…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, then. What do you think of this chapter? Please don't kill me for this…

And besides, you chose the RED CARD, so this is it.

As for those who voted for the BLUE CARD, I'll post it on the next chapter. And that is where

Kyuu will finish this ending.


	12. BLUE CARD: Ending 2

**Koudoutai: 12 Zodiac Fighters Special**

Ok, Now that everything's said and done, I'll be posting the "ending" of this fic. Poor

Kyuu, now that he's all alone, he has to carry out where Ryu left off, and he has low

chance of defeating the remaining Zodiac Fighters, but you know Kyuu…he never gives

up. So he's determined to get the answer, even if it means that it's possible that he'll be

killed right off.

And now I present to you…the "other" ending of this fic. Posted here is the ending in

which you voted the **BLUE CARD**. That means that you, the readers, chose to end this

fic in a positive way. And that means Kyuu will continue the fight that Ryu left off..

Ok then, let's start now!

**Disclaimer**:

DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon world is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki (the character names) is owned by Ishimori Productions.

**A/N**: I'll be listing the Zodiac names (from Japanese to English translations) for better

understanding, as well as which Kamen Rider the Zodiac fighter is taken, and since the

setting is present day Japan, the characters here will be addressed in their original Japanese

names. Think of it as you're watching subtitled animes.

**Mizugameza – Aquarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ohja**)

**Ohitsujiza – Aries **(taken from **Kamen Rider Gai**)

**Kaniza – Cancer **(taken from **Kamen Rider Scissors**)

**Yagiza – Capricorn **(taken from **Kamen Rider Impaler**)

**Futagoza – Gemini **(taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** and **Kamen Rider** **Ryuga**)

**Shishiza – Leo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Tiger**)

**Tenbiza – Libra **(taken from **Kamen Rider Odin**)

**Uoza – Pisces **(taken from **Kamen Rider Raia**)

**Iteza – Sagittarius **(taken from **Kamen Rider Knight**)

**Sasoriza – Scorpio **(taken from **Kamen Rider Verde**)

**To-Rasu – Taurus **(taken from **Kamen Rider Zolda**)

**Otomeza – Virgo **(taken from **Kamen Rider Femme**)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuu, in his Zodiac armor of Sagittarius, stood in the center of the circle, surrounded by other

surviving Zodiac fighters, who are poised to finish off Kyuu. Kyuu was bracing himself for the

final battle, and to avenge Ryu's death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALIVE A LIFE** by Rica Matsumoto

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiri-dashita yuku beki michi wo

Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuite yuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga atte mo

Yume yo Odore Kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikite iru hageshisa wo karada-juu de tashikametai

Taiyou ga toozakaru yami no naka de mayou toki demo

Me wo tojite mune ni aru koe wo kikeba susunde yukeru

Dare yori tsuyoku inochi no oto wo narashite

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu

Jama wa sasenai yowaki na sakebi furikaeru na michi wa haruka tsuzuite 'ku

Kokoro wo atsuku kibou no iro ni moyasou

Instrumental

Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de

Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo

Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii

Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni

Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu.

**Final Hope. Kyuu Fights Back**

Kyuu raises his sword, and jumps high above. Capricorn jumps up as well, raising his Spin Vent.

Kyuu manages to duck and slices off Capricorn's card deck. As Capricorn reverts to human form,

Kyuu uses the hilt of his sword to hit Capricorn's alter-ego, Mitsuru Sano on the head, knocking

him out.

Shishiza jumps in next, and Kyuu jumps back, avoiding the Leo Claws of Shishiza, and ran off to

get a big distance from the other Zodiac fighters. Kyuu activated the Arrow Vent and shattered a

pillar. Leo evaded the falling pillar, but Virgo wasn't lucky. Kyuu then took the opportunity to shatter

her card deck, and Virgo reverted back to Miho Kirishima.

Kyuu then saw the core mirror that links the Digimon world and human world, and ran off to shatter

it, but was blocked by Black Gemini, who is kyo Renjou, Kyuu's younger twin brother. "Sorry, _nii-san_.

I want to win the war and get my wish. So die!". Kyo activated the Strike Vent, and Dragblacker

appeared, while a gauntlet resembling the black dragon-Digimon's head materializes in Kyo's right

arm, and both fired a strong blast of black flames.

Kyuu evaded the flames, and the black flames hit the other pillars, causing them to fall, which

fortunately blocked the way of the remaining Zodiac fighters. Kyuu then grabbed kyo's arms and

tried to talk some sense into him. "Kyo, why do want me dead??!! I have done nothing to you! And

even if you did win your wish, what would you gain from this??!!". Kyo, for the first time, was shaken

with guilt over what he had done. The reason why he became a Zodiac fighter is because he was

tricked into thinking that Kyuu gets his mother's attention more since he studies at DDS while Kyo

studies at an ordinary high school. He realized that he was tricked into hating his brother out of petty

jealousy. "Kyo, it's not too late. We have to destroy the core mirror that links the human world and

the Digimon world. And if we do that, our world will be safe again. Please, I don't want any more of

this fighting. Look around you. Is this what you want?". Kyo looked around, and realized the damage

he has done.

At this point, Libra used is telekinesis to uproot the debris, and Capricorn and Leo went ahead,

followed by Taurus and Aquarius. Kyo then took a card and said, "_Nii-san_, go! Destroy that mirror!

I'll hold them off!". Kyo then activated the Final Vent, and Dragblacker spewed black flames, propelling

Kyo towards Capricorn and Leo in a flying kick motion, and took out the two Zodiac fighters, but

Taurus and Aquarius got past Kyo and went for Kyuu. As Kyo landed, Libra grabbed him by the

neck, strangling him, while taking the Gemini card deck, and crushed it, and Kyo reverted back to normal.

Libra then stabbed him on the stomach killing him.

Kyuu was outraged, but had to keep his temper at check as Aquarius lunges forward, while Taurus

activated the Final Vent, in which his Minotaur-Digimon prepares to open fire all his ammo. Kyuu saw

this, and provoked Taurus to open fire. As Taurus did, Kyuu jumped out of the way. Taurus realized that

he was tricked into firing his weapon at the core mirror, but it was too late, as the mirror shattered, and

a white light shone allover the place. Kyuu himself couldn't see his surroundings despite wearing his Zodiac

armor. Kyuu then felt that something was pulling him into the light…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shido Suzaku**: "It was you who decided how this story would end. And you chose the BLUE CARD,

and below here is the "happy ending"…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuu opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he was in his bedroom, and beside him was Ryu, who also

woke up. Kyuu was overjoyed. So overjoyed, that he hugged Ryu a little too much. "Ryu! You're alive

thank goodness! I thought you really died!". Ryu was bemused by Kyuu's behavior that he asked him to

let go. "What are you talking about? Who told you that I died?". Kyuu then looked around. "Where's Kyo?".

Ryu blinked his eyes in confusion. "Kyo?". "Yeah, Kyo, my twin brother.". Ryu almost laughed. "Kyuu,

you're dreaming. You don't have a sibling. It's just you. No one else.". Kyuu blinked, and realized that

he was really dreaming.

Kyuu and Ryu then prepared themselves for class as they head out for DDS. Kyuu was also wondering

why he had that weird dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shido Suzaku**: "It was you who decided how this story would end. And since you chose this kind of

ending, then there's nothing left for me to do here.

Now I shall re-start this scenario MY WAY, regardless of what you think.".

And again, he throws an Advent card at you readers…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, then. What do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it.

And that's it.

Thanks for tuning in. I appreciate it. Really.

And next stop, **Koudoutai: _EPISODE FINAL_**.

And that will be my final fic for the Koudoutai story. Because after that, I'll be launching my new

fic, **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**, which will be uploaded by the end of March.

See you then!


End file.
